dragonsvshumansthegreatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick
Nick is a human who loves dragons, often going out of his way to help his friends. While he was younger the uncontrolable magics of the hatchlings altered him, granting him eternal life. Using his acceses to powerful magic he roams the landscape, looking for things to do. History Events before the RP After Nick's parents died, he was raised by dragons, including his friend Rein. He has a long history of being turned down as a friend by slave dragons because of their hatred for humanity. The Spell Nick makes his first appearance into the RP by walking on his way to the marketplace in the village of Cyprus one autumn morning to buy himself a new dragon to keep as a friend. Soon he sees a slave master about to destroy Torzue for outliving his usefulness and quickly goes to save him by purchasing the dragon from him. He then puts a leash on Torzue to pose as a slave following his 'new master' and keep the both of them from getting into trouble with the law as they both walk home to Nick's huge mansion. Then they go into his room, where Nick removes the leash from Torzue before the boy gets greeted with a playful pounce and some licks by the princess hatchling, Rein. Then he feeds Torzue a big bowl of delicious meat and lets the dragon know that whenever he gets hungry, he was to simply tell him. Then he leans on Rein, who puts a protective wing over him, and goes to sleep. A little while later, he wakes up during the casting of the Spell and meets Sophia, a recently escaped dragon. He tries to tell her that he was different from the other humans, but Sophia who had been betrayed by her former human friend now-turned-hunter, distrusts him and leaves. Nick returns to his friends when suddenly an earthquake made by the rebelling dragons starts to damage the house. The trio cower for a bit before they leave the house and save Sophia from the slavers trying to recapture her. Then they head out into the forest, where they find a hungry Sophia following them. Unaware that the dragoness wants to eat him, Nick offers her some steak, which she wolfs down on. After Sophia is full, Nick sits next to Rein, who's sleeping, and watches the half-guardian dragon. The annoyed dragoness asks if his parents ever taught that staring is rude and Nick replies 'no'. He keeps staring at her as this is what he does when trying to learn about dragons until Sophia threatenes to eat him. The boy asks why dragons eat people and why was she so mean, to which Sophia replies that they eat things that annoy them and that she has a deformity that makes her anti-social. Nick asks why and she says that humans are terrible and they destroy things they don't understand. Confused, the boy innocently says that he makes friends with the unknown and asks if he has a deformity. Sophia replies 'no' and that she meant a literal deformity because she was born without a shield tail and humans cast her aside because of it. Nick and Trozue both tell her that she isn't freak and there are good traits about her such as her fur which the boy thinks is nice. After Sophia refuses Nick's food offer, he asks her what's wrong and she answers that she doesn't know where her friends and family are. After assuring that she'll find them someday, Seth enters the campsite looking for his master to get the bridle off him. After assuming the master might have been eaten, Nick unbuckles the bridle off him and feeds him steak. Then he hears Kaida and Ryu somewhere nearby and hides under Rein's wing in fear until the white dragon assures him that they won't hurt them. On the next day, the group reveals their heritage to each other before Torzue wonders if the war will ever end. Nick predicts that the war will end in the dragons' favor as they are much stronger than humans. Then they nap for a bit before Nick helps Seth get his saddle off and the group moves on to a safer area. When talking about bears and boogeymen, Nick says to Torzue that bears shouldn't bother him as he's a dragon. But maybe the boogeyman might be a match. Nick tries to befriend Sophia again, but fails. So Seth becomes his friend instead. Later, they get caught up in a fight between Atlas and the hunters. Kathia tries to coax Seth into becoming her slave, but Nick manages to keep him away from her after she badmouths Sophia and dragonkind. Then after Atlas wakes up from uncounciousness, she tries to squash Nick, but Sophia keeps the magi away from her prey. That night, Nick keeps annoying Sophia and she swallows him during a faux game of cat and mouse, much to Storm's, Seth's, and Torzue's dismay, but much to Atlas's pleasure. He eventually gets spit out after the dragoness's stomach gets sick from him. Burned, bitten, and sad, Nick goes to the lake to wash off the body liquid before he returns to camp to watch Sophia with fear this time before he sleeps. Personality Nick is a very kind soul, often going out his way to help the less fortunate. When his parents were still alive they took in orphaned dragons, so he pretty much grew up with dragons as his siblings. Being around so many young dragons who didn't yet know how to control their magics had an unseen effect on Nick; immortality. As time went on Nick didn't age a bit, but everyone around him did. Eventually Nick's parents died of old age. Taking up the arts of magic Nick trained himself and became a force not to be messed with 'Relationships' Rein - She is one of Nick's closest friends. Keisha - One of Nick's close friends Atlas - She once hated Nick, but Nick's sadness of the death of a slain dragon family won her heart and trust. Torzue - A dragon he freed from slavery and befriended Sophia - A dragoness Nick wishes to befriend, yet she turns him down always out of hatred for humans. Seth - Nick's friend Icefire- Nick's Adoptive Mother Ariannwyn - An orphaned hatchling, Nick adopts and takes care of. 'Abilities' Very powerful magics of all kind 'Picture Gallery' Category:Humans Category:Dragon Sympathizers